Gakuen Fantasy
by El Gran Unicornio Feliz
Summary: Esto no tiene nada que ver con Gakuen Alice, así que, mil disculpas, pero es que tenía que publicar esta serie creada por mis grandes amigas :) Espero que os guste y que me apoyéis para seguirla! o u o
1. 1 - El comienzo de una amistad retrasada

_Gakuen Fantasy_  
_Capítulo 1 - El primer día de una amistad retrasada_

_Soy el Gran Unicornio a quien algunos me conocen como Wen. No, espera, sigo siendo el Gran Unicornio, no lo olvides. (O te chafaré con mi gran pata) Voy a la escuela Gakuen Fantasy (que no tengo ni pouñetera idea de por qué es Gakuen Fantasy, porque con que digas a la escuela Fantasy, basta. Porque Gakuen es escuela, o sea que… Escuela Escuela Fantasy, wat.) y hoy es mi primer día, por cierto._

_Iba caminando por la acera cuando de repente sale como un rayo un conejo (bueno, un ''conejo''… En realidad es humano, digo yo)_  
_con alas de pluma (de paloma, ja. …okno) y con mostacho (wut) yyy también un rabito, muy kawaii. Me mosqueé porque así no se le trata al Gran Unicornio, e iba a protestar ya cuando de pronto me interrumpe una que parecía llamarse…''Bianca'', creo, porque así le llamaba el conejo. Empezaron a parlotear y a parlotear… Blah…blah…asdfajngdlalfgijaer… … … …_  
_…Y casi se me hace tarde, así que salí pitando de aquel lugar desalmado, pero antes de nada… les maldije con mi cuerno._  
_Y así, me fui tranquila hacia la escuela…_

_Pero, como la vida no es justa, el karma me alcanzó rápidamente y llegué tarde mi primer día de clases. Ja, qué bonito, qué guay, que me caiga por un barranco, leñe._

_Toqué despaciiito (no voy a tocarlo como si mi pata fuera a propulsión) y entré también despaciiito…_  
_Pero el maldito y pútrido profesor este de las pouñeteras narices me echó a patadas y con mala gana. Y ahí sí que no pude contenerme._  
_(Aunque la cagué) Patalée, grité como nunca, di puñetazos a diestro y siniestro y también estornudé como lo hacen los onitorrincos. El profesor me dio un cachete en todo el cuerno (maldito, te juro que morirás aplastado por el mismo cuerno que tú cacheteaste, me dije para mis adentros) y me echó de nuevo, pero esta vez a la calle. Ya me iba cuando por el pasillo apareció una nenita (enanita) con el pelo rizadito, con pequitas en la carita, y una galletita incrustada en su cabello… …cómo…wat…¿ja? ¿Una galleta incrustada en el pelo? ¡¿Wut?! Qué leñe… Aunque se veía que su rostro estaba un poquito adormilado, y no paraba de bostezar._  
_Pasé totalmente de ella, pero un aura perversa recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me quedé electrificada. Di media vuelta, me acerqué a ella, la examiné cuidadosamente, y yo veía una nena normal y corriente, pero sí que desprendía un aura perversísima. Y eso me intimidó, y me cayó bien. Le saludé y le dije:-¡Hola! Soy… -No quiero hablar ahora mismo. -¿Cómo dices?-lo dije con una mirada muy agresiva, pero la muy…ñeh. Ni se inmutó. -Sólo lo haré si me das un abrazo. -…¿Cómo?-dije de nuevo. -Un abrazo. -…-preparando un rayo fulminante… -Abrazo._  
_Y allí me intimidó aún más, y tuve que abrazarla (maldita, te juro que tú también serás aplastada por el mismo cuerno que intimidaste)._  
_Parece ser que lo disfrutó, pero añadió algo más:Una caricia en el trasero. Me alejé de ella de golpe, y me enseñó una mirada que daba repugnancia. Grité como posesa y salí corriendo…¡Y ME SEGUíA! -¡Ingrata! ¡Si sigues así, te golpearé con mi Palo!-pero no se inmutó y las dos seguíamos corriendo como asdfsdjbgakgliang. -¡Ayudaaa, esta niña me quiere violaaarrr!-y la escuela entera escuchó mis gemidos unicorniales, pero ninguno acudió a mi ayuda, ah, bueno, sí. Acudió…¡¿una coneja?! Leñe, aquí pasan cosas raras. Me topo con los menos esperados. Me ayudó, y me dijo que era la delegada de la clase 1-B y que qué pasaba aquí, con tanto alboroto y chillidos. Le expliqué, y no sé cómo acabamos por presentarnos como se debe. -Yo soy el Gran Unicornio Feliz, podéis llamarme Wen._  
_-Yo soy Karla, podéis llamarme Ka, Karla-sempai… -Yo soy… soy. -¿Cómo…?-dije. -Soy.-dijo la nena. -Repítelo, por favor. -Soy Mirriamu Galleta. -Ah, ya veo._  
_Y nos fuimos a la clase, que ya iban por la segunda lección._  
_…Y a mí me echaron otra vez, y le maldije al profesor de por vida._


	2. 2 - La Pandilla de las Retrasadas

_Gakuen Fantasy_  
_Capítulo 2 - La Pandilla de las Retrasadas_  
_[Extras~Explicación de la historia]_

**Perdonad por algunos fallos en el anterior capítulo, pero es que fue mi primer Fanfic y espero que no os moleste demasiado. ^_^**

_Habían pasado tan solo unas horas y ya había hecho nuevas amigas, y me parecía muy bien, porque yo no era muy social, que digamos._  
_Nos dirigimos al patio cuando tocó el timbre. _  
_-Tengo hambre…_  
_-Wen, ¿te compro algo en la cafetería?_  
_-Meh, no hace falta.-pero las tripas rugían ferozmente e intentaban aferrarse a Karla.-Bueno, quizás sí._

_Y fuimos a la cafetería… Y había una cola gigantesca y grotesca. Saqué mi Palo para evitar esperar durante un buen rato, pero Karla me cogió del brazo de un tirón y me dijo:-No lo hagas. Pueden pegarte una patada antes de que los golpees. Esos tipos son muy malos, son de la Pandilla de los Reggaetoneros. -¿Cómo? ¡Nadie vence al Unicornio tan fácilmente! No te creas, Karla. Soy el Gran Unicornio Feliz.-y me acerqué a ellos como un ninja…y les di en todo el cogote con mi Palo. _  
_-¡¿Qué haces, niña insolente?!-gritó uno de los tíos apestosos._  
_-Abran pasooo…-dije yo con un careto sereno._  
_-Voy a matarte, enana._

_El tío apestoso se lanzó pero el Unicornio lo esquivó y le dio un combo de golpes con el Palo y lo dejó K.O._  
_Las amigas se quedaron patidifusas. Ya nunca se atreverían a llevarle la contraria mientras poseyera aquel Palo asesino._  
_-Bueno…¿qué quieres?_  
_-Quierooo…_  
_-Venga, rápido. Antes de que ese chico se despierte y nos dé un cachete._  
_-Quiero un sándwich con lechuga y tomate._  
_-¿Qué? Con todas las delicias que hay, ¿vas a pedir eso?_  
_-Me olvidaba de decir que era vegana._  
_-Oh…_

_Karla pagó el sándwich y el Unicornio se lo comió a modo de ratoncito, con una cara de disfrutar a tope. (Está delicioso, .Ja.)_

_Tocó el timbre y nos dirigimos a la clase, y se me ocurrió algo…_  
_-¡Hey! ¿Por qué no hacemos una pandilla también?_  
_-Suena bien, y ¿cómo se llamará?_  
_-Hmmm… ¿La Pandilla de las Retrasadas?_

_Aquel nombre sonó en nuestros corazones y nos derritió, y oficialmente decidimos ser parte de la Pandilla de las Retrasadas_.

Explicación de esta historia…  
Esta serie se basa en una historia real, se podría decir. Los personajes principales son de verdad mis amigas del instituto.  
Somos Carla, Mirriamu y yo. Mirriamu me lo inventé yo para ella, y desde allí comenzamos a utilizar ese apodo. A mí me llaman Wen, porque me llamo Wenshu y es más corto así. Karla lo escribimos así porque su nick es Ka.  
La Pandilla de las Retrasadas se originó de un grupo de amigas que éramos Carla, Mirriamu, Shelvi y yo.  
Yo estaba un día dibujando en mi agenda a mis amigas del alma, cuando terminé, éramos un grupito bastante peculiar, y se me ocurrió que podríamos ser parte de una pandilla. Y lo nombré:La Pandilla de las Retrasadas.  
Carla~  
Apodo:Ka, Karla, Karla-sempai. (Cualquiera de los 3 funciona)  
Nombre en la pandilla:Conejo volador con olor a menta y mostacho  
Características:Le gusta volar por las nubes de algodón dulce y hacer peleas de astas.

Mirriamu~  
Apodo:Mirriamu  
Nombre en la pandilla:Mirriamu Galleta  
Características:Es pervertida. Le gusta actuar como Francia (Hetalia)

Wen~  
Apodo:Wen  
Nombre en la pandilla:El Gran Unicornio Feliz  
Características:Es obsceno, y le gusta trollear mucho.

Shelvi, lamentablemente, se fue del grupo, así que tuvimos un miembro menos de la pandilla.

En realidad, somos como cualquier grupo de amigas, sólo que con un nombre especial.  
También se me ocurrió la idea (se me ocurre de todo) de hacer un Fanfic de nosotras desde que Carla escribió el suyo.  
Y como nuestra ''escuela de la Pandilla'' es Gakuen Fantasy, empecé a hacerlo. ^.^ Gakuen Fantasy se lo inventó Carla. :)

Espero que os haya gustado.  
Cada día subiré un capítulo nuevo. (Si es que a los fans les gusta de verdad xD) 


	3. 3 - Esfínteres

_Gakuen Fantasy_  
_Capítulo 3 - Esfínteres_

_-…¡Correee!_  
_-Ya voy…_  
_-¡Vamooos!_  
_-Que sí…_

_Mirriamu se subió los pantalones, dejó el producto bruto en el pútrido váter y salimos corriendo a la clase de Matemáticas, que no estaba muy lejos del baño._  
_Entramos de golpe y la cagamos._  
_-Fuera. ¡10 vueltas al patio!_  
_-Sí…-dijimos a coro las desdichadas._

_Llegamos al patio, pero los de gimnasia estaban haciendo de las suyas. Así que nos sentamos en el rincón de los dátiles (es un rincón que está en el patio, tiene un árbol de dátiles, y lo llamamos así) y sacamos nuestros libros (no hicimos los deberes, somos malotas)._

_-¿No podrías contener tus esfínteres alguna vez?_  
_-Nop. Por alguna razón son esfínteres, ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Le di un cachete con cara de poker, y seguimos haciendo el trabajo del día anterior._  
_Nos empezábamos a aburrir, así que decidimos subir a clase, haber si nos dejaban entrar._

_Subimos las escaleras y… de la sala de ciencias salía un humo penetrante._  
_-¡Oh my goood!_  
_-Oh freak._

_Bajamos las escaleras a toda pastilla y fuimos a avisar a los profesores. Los desalmados, nos regañaron por no estar en nuestras clases(Dichosos profesores). Después, subimos otra vez (joé,qué leñe) con el extintor y entramos en la sala._  
_En un rincón, se encontraba un niño sollozando._  
_-No temas, hemos venido a ayudarte.-dijo Mirriamu con una sonrisa tierna._  
_Pero supongo que yo también soy una desalmada y le di con mi Palo al chiquillo, que lloraba aún más ahora. Destruí esa escena. Ja._

_Apagaron el fuego y nos felicitaron (ahora sí que nos felicitaron, los dichosos profesores) por nuestra vista aguda._  
_Y nos dirigíamos a nuestra clase._  
_-Supongo que el hecho de que tus esfínteres nos echaron a la calle también tiene su lado bueno._  
_-Amahá. (Amahá no tiene sentido alguno, es como una palabra de triunfo)_

*Amahá:Amahá no tiene sentido alguno, es como una palabra de triunfo

Espero que os haya gustado.  
Próximo capítulo: _Fiebre y mareos_


	4. 4 - Fiebre y mareos

_Gakuen Fantasy_  
_Capítulo 4 - Fiebre y mareos_

_-¡Riiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!-el despertador estaba sonando._  
_-A-ah…, ¿ya es de día?_

_Hoy tengo mi primer examen, y ayer estudié mucho para él. Por eso me levanté (con muuucho esfuerzo), me vestí, me lavé los dientes y la cara, y salí corriendo de casa._  
_Cuando llegué a la parada del autobús, de repente sentí un canguelo y sentía como si mi alrededor diese vueltas. Me caí al suelo, y empezó a llover._

_{..}_

_-Faltan 10 minutos para que empiecen las clases… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?-dijo Karla con aire preocupado._  
_-Quizás se haya dormido.-dijo Bianca._  
_-Pero… Vale que Mirriamu se duerma y eso, pero es que Wen no falta casi nunca. Además, hoy tenemos nuestro primer examen, y ayer parecía muy entusiasmada. Dudo que se haya dormido._

_{..}_

_-Ay…qué mareo… No sé…dónde estoy…_  
_El autobús llegó, y me costó levantar el brazo, pero alguien me ayudó._  
_-¿Quieres que te ayude?_  
_-¡A-ah!_  
_Ante mis ojos se encontraba un señor robusto y con una melena larga rubia que tenía más o menos 40 años._  
_-¿Estás bien? ¿Vas a subir?_  
_-S-sí… (Qué susto me ha dado el tío)_  
_Subimos y me senté. No le pedí las gracias, porque era un hombre muy extraño… Y a mí me daba mala espina ese tipo de personas._  
_Llegué muy apurada._

_-¡Has llegado!-dijo Karla._  
_-Ah…sí…_  
_Tocó el timbre y entramos._  
_El profesor llegaba tarde y Mirriamu también, como siempre._  
_-Hooola-dijo con una cara de no haber ocurrido nada._  
_-Hola…-dije._  
_-Llegas tarde. Otra vez._  
_-Je…Perdón._  
_El profesor entró sudando y entregó los exámenes rápidamente. Ah, no. Estaba empapado, aunque ahora que me daba cuenta, yo también estaba empapada… Y con una cara muy roja._  
_-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Karla._  
_-S-sí…Creo que sí… Aunque, la cabeza me da vueltas._  
_-¿Sí?-se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi frente.-¡Estás ardiendo!_  
_-No te preocupes. Tenemos que hacer el examen._  
_Y empezamos a escribir._

_No podía concentrarme en absoluto. Todo lo que memoricé eran torbellinos en mi cabeza._  
_El timbre sonó._  
_-¿Qué tal te ha ido?-dijo Mirriamu._  
_-Bien…-mentí._  
_Nos dirigíamos a la clase de Matemáticas Mirriamu y yo, entonces me tropecé con algo y caí de morros._  
_Me levanté de un saltito (es que me costó) y seguimos andando._  
_-¿Qué te pasa? Estás rara._  
_-No me pasa nada._  
_-¿Segurooo…?-dijo, mientras su mano se acercaba a mi frente.-¡Quema! ¡Tienes que irte a casa! Tienes fiebre._  
_-¿Qué dices?_  
_Pero entonces me desmayé, y caí otra vez de morros._

_Cuando me desperté, me encontraba en una sala…la enfermería._  
_-¿Ya estás mejor?-dijo Mirriamu_  
_-Sí…Supongo._  
_-¡Qué susto me has dado, cuando vi que Mirriamu te arrastraba del brazo hasta la clase!-dijo Karla._  
_Dirigí una mirada asesina a Mirriamu._  
_-Lo mejor es que descanses, y en la próxima clase te vayas a casa._  
_-Sí._

_Volví a casa y me tumbé en la cama, y dormí y dormí…_  
_Me desperté muy mareada, tenía náuseas y me fui corriendo al baño…y vomité._  
_Luego vomité muchas más veces, y no sabía qué hacer, mis padres estaban trabajando._  
_Al final, tuve que aguantar y esperar. Fue eterno._  
_Cuando mi padre volvió, me encontró en el suelo. Llamó a la ambulancia y también a mi madre._

_Recobré el conocimiento después de muchas horas. Los médicos dijeron que cogí un virus, pero que co días de reposo estaría bien. Me dieron muchos medicamentos raros que hicieron que me diera más náuseas. Lo pasé terrible. Mis amigos se preocuparon mucho, y llamaban a todas horas al teléfono del hospital, y mis padres tuvieron que atender a un montón de llamadas. Al final, todos vinieron al hospital en plancha, a visitarme. Hasta me hicieron una pancarta diciendo:''¡Que te mejores, Wenshu!''_  
_Y así, después de una eternidad para mí en aquella sala de color blanco, volví al colegio con más energía que nunca. (…¡Porque ataqué a todos con mi Palo!)_

Espero que os haya gustado.  
Próximo capítulo:_Cambio de asientos_


End file.
